Just a Dream
by TheOneAndOnlyGlitter
Summary: A brief glimpse at the life Lily and Snape could have had if things had gone differently. Lily/Snape. One shot.


Sunlight flooded the room through the open window. I slowly started to stir, not wanting to get up. I felt so warm, despite the fact that it was winter. As I started to awaken more, I remembered how I fell asleep last night. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful green eyes I dreamed of every night.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Lily said with a smile before leaning up and kissing me softly.

"Good morning, my sweet," I said. I couldn't help but smile when I looked upon her beautiful face. I'd been in love with Lily for as long as I could remember. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, and above all else, her sweet personality; everything about her was perfect. She saw me when nobody else did. When I was alone in the world, she showed up and made everything brighter.

Lily and I started going out in my fifth year. I had been hanging out with such a bad crowd, and one day I almost called her a mudblood. I don't know how I almost let myself call her such an awful name, I am so glad I didn't. I could not possibly imagine what would have happened if I did…

After leaving Hogwarts, Lily and I joined the Order of the Phoenix. I hate the thing. Those lowlife, arrogant Gryffindors are part of it, and they make the meetings hell. Especially that Potter, who's been obsessed with my Lily ever since our first year. Thankfully, she's never been interested in that haughty slacker. For some reason, she fell in love with me. I will never understand how. Lily is so amazing; she deserves to marry a real prince, not the half-blood prince.

Yet, for some reason, Lily Evans married me, Severus Snape. I proposed to her on her nineteenth birthday. She told me after that my proposal was the best birthday surprise she could ever have. We married six months later. Lily was such a beautiful bride. I've always been ready to spend the rest of my life with her, and on that day I got to start.

"So," Lily said, bringing me out of my memories, "how about I make you some breakfast, and over breakfast we talk? I have a surprise for you." Lily looked at me, her eyes illuminated by the huge grin on her face.

"Alright, I'll go jump in the shower. I love you, my Lily," I said as I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you, too, Sev," Lily said as she wrapped her arms around me. We laid in bed like this for a while, before she went to make breakfast and I took a shower.

After I showered and dressed, I arrived downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I traveled over to Lily as she flipped pancakes and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It smells amazing, sweetie."

"Thanks, honey," Lily said as she put her right hand over mine and turned the stove off. "Let me just put these on the table and breakfast will be ready."

After she put breakfast on the table, we sat across from each other and I stared at her lovingly. She was just so beautiful and looked adorable when she ate, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her.

"You are so beautiful, Lily," I said, taking in her beauty.

"Its because of how happy you make me, Sev. Listen, honey... I need to tell you something." Lily said nervously.

"Of course. Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, more than alright, everything is amazing." Lily stood up from her chair and walked over to me, a wide smile on her face. "Severus… I'm pregnant!"

"Lily, that's amazing!" I said as I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. "I can honestly say I've never been happier. I love you, Lily. I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you. I will always love you."

"I love you too, Sev. I always have been, and no matter what, I will always be yours. Always." With that, I pulled Lily into my lap, kissing her gently as I held her in my arms, so happy for the new life I would have with her.

* * *

><p>Sunlight flooded the room through the open window. I slowly started to stir, not wanting to get up. I felt so cold, so alone. I opened my eyes. Like every morning, no one was next to me. It was just another dream. Fourteen years after her death, and every morning still feels like the morning after I lost her.<p> 


End file.
